One Night's Mistake
by PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover
Summary: Naruto drags back Sasuke after 10 years. None of them have seen or heard from Sakura for 10 years. When they both come to konoha, they realize that Sakura is not alone.....she has a UCHIHA CHILD! How will Sasuke take that? What will Naruto think? READ IT!
1. The Promise of a lifetime

**Hey guys!!! So this is the first story I've written. I hope it's good, but I wouldn't be surprised if it's crappy!! =] So please cut me some slack I know I'm not the best writer out there. Well anyways this is my story and I hope you like it!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **

**-PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover**

'_thoughts' _

_Flashback_

"Dialouge"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish though. **

**

* * *

****Chapter One: The Promise**

_At the konoha gate 10 years ago. _

"_Naruto, this…this is my wish of a lifetime…please…please bring Sasuke back…" cried 12 year old Sakura, "I couldn't do it! I couldn't stop him! So now…the only person who can…stop him…save him…is you. Just…you Naruto," sobbed Sakura. _

'_Sakura,' thought Naruto._

_12 year old Naruto grinned. "Sakura you sure do care about Sasuke…I know what you're going through now. I know all too well…" _

_Sakura froze. She was shocked. "Naruto…thank you…" thanked a sobbing Sakura. 'You saw all along… and still you always helped me…' Sakura thought._

"_It's okay. I'll bring back Sasuke for sure! That's my PROMISE of a lifetime!!!" _

"NARUTO," a cry escaped the pink haired womans mouth as she jerked awake, jumping up in a sitting position with her hand reached out in front of her.

Yes. This is Sakura Haruno and she is 22 years old. Sakura has been waiting for Naruto and Sasuke's arrival ever since they left 10 years ago. Sasuke left for power from Orochimaru, and Naruto wouldn't let that happen so he left too. Naruto still had to keep his promise that he would bring Sasuke back, and save him from the darkness he's in. Apparently they left poor Sakura alone here back in konoha.

She is the same Sakura except she is an anbu medical ninja, her body has changed into the one of a woman, and she has an Uchiha son!

'Oh so it was just a dream huh?'

"Mommy? Are you alright? I heard you scream." Stated a young boy around the age of six.

"Aiko. Yes I'm fine just a bad dream that's all," informed a sweating Sakura. She patted the spot next to her physically telling Aiko to come sit next to her on the bed.

"Mommy, can I sleep here with you tonight?" asked an exhausted Aiko.

"Sure honey. Did you have a nightmare too?"

"Yeah. I was surrounded by these monsters and I was alone in the dark. I was soooo scared!!! I didn't think monsters could be that scary!!"

Sakura chuckled. "Well mommy's here to save the day! I will protect from the darkness, and those mean monsters!!" Sakura boldly said.

"Hooray!! Mommy to the rescue!!! Mommy what was your dream about?" asked an anxious Aiko.

Sakura hesitated. "Um. Mine was about my old team. The day they both left."

"Oh don't worry mommy, I will never leave you!!" Aiko smiled his beautiful smile.

Sakura smiled back. "I know you won't, because I'll never let you leave me."

Aiko giggled. "What were their names Mommy?" said a sleepy Aiko.

"N-Naurto, and S-s-s-s-Sas-uke." Stuttered Sakura. 'why is it so hard to say their names?' thought Sakura.

"Okay. Goodnight Mommy." Aiko said while yawning.

"Goodnight baby." After Sakura said that she fell asleep in her own slumber land.

* * *

In the forest late at night. Two figures were running constantly for straight two hours. We soon learned that it was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto stumbled over Sasuke after Sasuke killed Itachi.

_Flashback._

_"Finally I killed Itachi..." Sasuke said as he stood up looked up at the sky and smiled. He hasn't smiled ever since he was back in konoha. It felt so good. Then Sasuke felt wheezy. He fell to the ground. In a sudden heartbeat. He felt like he was going to die.  
_

_'why is it so dark......oh I'm unconscious. how can I talk to myself? whatever. I killed Itachi. Hn.' Sasuke thought to himself. Then he hears....._

_"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" It was an all too familiar voice. 'the dobe's here?' thought Sasuke._

_"Sasuke don't die on me!!! PLEASE!!!" cried a worried Naruto. 'Is he....dead?? No he can't be. He's too strong for that. I have to keep my promise to Sakura!!' _

_Naruto was way too worried to notice the smile plastered on Sasuke's bloody face. It was a bloody smile that revealed that he wasn't in pain anymore. Sasuke was glad that Naruto came that way he can go back home...if he can survive his serious injuries. _

_"Dobe. I'm alive. Hn. Shut up and let me rest for a while. I'll be alright if you let me rest for awhile. Hn..." Sasuke's smile grew wider._

_"THANK GOD!!! TEME YOUR ALIVE NOW I'M TAKING YOU BACK HOME NOW SO SOMEONE CAN TREAT THOSE INJURIES!! COME ON!!! DON'T SLEEP!! UGH!!! I'LL JUST CARRY YOU!!! TEME-"_

_Sasuke smacked Naruto across the head. "OW!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR TEME!!!!!!!" Yelled an angry Naruto._

_"Shut-up Dobe." _

_"Okay, but let me carry you back to konoha we'll get there faster and then we can get a medical ninja to treat those injuries."_

_"Hn..."_

_End of Flashback_

"Teme!! We're almost their!!!!" Yelled an overexcited Naruto.

"Dobe. Shut up. I know." said a bored Sasuke.

"Hahaha! Teme Sakura is going to be so happy to see the both of us after 10 years!!!" Naruto said.

"Hn.." said who else than the stubborn Uchiha.

"You still haven't changed teme. I don't think you ever will unless you _**admit**_ that your in _**love **_with _**Sakura**_." Said a cheerful Naruto.

"Shut up Dobe." annoyed Sasuke stated.

"Hey!! There are the gates!!!" said Naruto. Naruto started running faster.

"Hn..." said Sasuke.

Naruto reached the gates and Shikamaru is standing by the gates.

'Looks like he's on watch tonight.' thought Naruto

"HEY!!! SHIKAMARU!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto? NARUTO!!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" Shikamaru yelled at Naruto.

"Just chasing after Sasuke!!" Naruto said while shrugging in towards the dangerously injured Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke grunted.

"Whoa. Take him to Sakura, now. She can help with those injuries." Stated Shikamaru.

"WHAT!! Sakura's a medic!!!!!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto keep it down, and yes she is a medic. Actually the best one in konoha right now. Oh yeah, she moved last week. She lives 3 blocks down the Uchiha grounds. The house that's blue. That's Sakura's. I wish I could come with you but I have to guard the gates right now." Shikamaru informed.

Sasuke was shocked. 'Wow. Sakura must have grown. The **best **medic in konoha.' Thought Sasuke.

"Thanks Shikamaru!! See you soon!!!" After Naruto said that he sprinted to Sakura's new house.

"Sakura is going to be so happy that I kept it teme!!!" energetic Naruto said.

"Kept what?" said an anxious Sasuke.

Naruto smiled a real smile. "My Promise of a lifetime."

* * *

**So what'cha think??? You what I love more than writing stories??? GETTING REVIEWS!!! So please review even if you have to say shit. lol. (I would appreciate if you didn't send me shit though.)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**=]**

**-PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover**


	2. Reunion After 10 Years

**OKAY!!!!! Chapter 2 is UP!! Thanks for the reviews guys you know it really helps! Well, this is chapter 2 and Naruto is taking Sasuke to Sakura so she can heal him and all. So I wonder whats going to happen?!?!?!? what am I talking about I already know whats going to happen!!! lol. okay so here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**'inner sasuke'  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion After 10 Years  


* * *

**

'Promise of a lifetime?' Sasuke wondered.

"What the hell's that? Sasuke asked.

Naruto's goofy aura changed into a determined one. "Sasuke...the night you left. Sakura...well you broke her. The next morning when I was leaving to stop you from going to Orochimaru, Sakura she came, and you could just see how broken she was. Her eyes no longer shinned, her smile was replaced by grim line. You know when she came she made a wish that she wanted me to save you, and bring you back to konoha. So I promised her that I would...I haven't been back to konoha since then..."

Sasuke flinched. 'Did I hurt her that much? I wonder how she's doing now....' Sasuke thought.

"Wow. Dobe's can actually-Urgh! Dobe! HURRY UP!!" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke!! Hold on!!!" Naruto rapidly sprinted.

* * *

Sakura was innocently sleeping but she started to stir when she heard the window open realized this and she quickly reached for the kunai on her nightstand, but then someone grabbed her wrist and jerked it forward which caused Sakura to get up in a standing position.

'What the fuck is he doing here?' Thought Sakura. She already knew who it was.

"What do you want **Itachi?**" Sakura growled.

"Ah. Konoichi. Feisty tonight huh?" Itachi said cruelly whispered in Sakura's ear while he fiddled with Sakura's breast.

Sakura was frightened, yet she felt overprotective for Aiko who was still sound asleep. Itachi's hands started to roam her body.

"Wha-what do you w-want Itachi? N-no, I can't be y-your sex toy t-t-tonight. A-a-aiko's h-here." Sakura stuttered.

Itachi chuckled darkly. "Oh my dear konoichi. My, lovely, lovely Sakura. I'm not here tonight for my sexually reasons. I'm here to tell you to hide Aiko. Keep him away from my foolish little brother. That fool is on his way here right now with that nine tailed beast. Don't you fuckin even dare tell them who the father is. **Our** dear Aiko can't be figured out by that helpless clown." Itachi snickered.

"The-they're back?" Sakura started to break down. She fell on her knees, hands scrunched up on both sides. Her knuckles white.

"S-s-sasuke? N-n-naruto?" Sakura said between sobs.

"Ah. Konoichi. I'm telling you right now. Don't tell him about Aiko, or I'll take him away from you, and I'll probably torture him." Itachi truthfully said.

Sakura infuriated ran and stood in front of Aiko sleeping body and covered Aiko from the venomous Itachi.

"Okay. I won't just don't hurt Aiko!" A furious Sakura said.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" It was Sakura's door. Both Sakura and Itachi's eyes were still glued onto each others. Sakura's emerald eye were filled anger, and protection. Itachi's were just blank. Nothing.

"I'll be going now, and you better not tell him or I will take Aiko by force." Itachi laughed manically, and dispersed into the air.

'Sasuke's back. He's finally back.' A teary Sakura thought. 'Naruto kept the promi-' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by shouting and banging.

"SAKURA!! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!! IT'S ME NARUTO!! HURRY UP!!! DAMMIT! SASUKE IS BADLY INJURED!!" Naruto yelled while banging on the door harshly.

"Sasuke's injured?' Sakura thought.

"SASUKE!!! NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and unconiously ran to the door, yanked it open and roughly hugged Naruto and Sasuke.

It was an awkward hug because Sasuke was being carried by Naruto, so Sasuke was being squished in the middle. Naruto was first shocked but then he softened up and tried to return the hug. He was actually pretty worried because he saw Sakura's tear stricken face and he didn't like when she cried.

Sasuke was worried too, but he didn't want to admit it, as usual.

"Sakura. Long time no see huh? I kept the promise Sakura-"

Sasuke grunted. "Dobe."

"OH YEAH!! Sakura hurry up and heal Sasuke he's injured really bad! Shikamaru told me to come here. So-" Sakura stopped Naruto when she ushered them both inside.

"Naruto lay Sasuke on that table now." Sakura ordered.

Sakura put her hair in a ponytail and then took out her medical kit. She did some hand signs and then her hand had a green aura around it. Naruto watched in awe. Sasuke was just laying "looking" at her. Sasuke calls it looking, but what everybody else calls it is checking out.

'Wow she has changed. She has a hot body. I wonder if she'll let me touch it.....WAIT what am I thinking!! Uchiha' s don't think that.'

**'Yes they do.'**

'Who are you?'

**'YOUR INNER PERVERTED SASUKE!!'**

'I'm not perverted! What makes you think that!!'

**'Um..dude you were just checking your beautiful sexy angel out...you are perverted. Even you have dirty thoughts.'**

'Hn. No I don't. Whatever. Just shut-up your annoying.'

**'Whatever you pervert.'**

She walked over to Sasuke. Then she went over all of Sasuke's big cuts that were still gushing with blood. Soon all the injuries were gone except for the wound on Sasuke's back.

'Why am I blushing? Just because Sasuke got hotter doesn't mean anything....right?' Sakura thought.

"Okay Sasuke this is going to hurt, so don't move. Wait Naruto, come and hold both of Sasuke arms down." Sakura ordered again.

Naruto ran over to Sakura and did as told.

"Stay still Sasuke. If you move you'll loose your consciousness, so stay still." Sakura told.

Sakura ran her hand over the wound, and Sasuke winced, and his teeth were clenched together harshly. Naruto roughly kept Sasuke's arms down. Sasuke was struggling.

"Calm down Sasuke. It's almost done." Sakura reassured gently.

Sasuke calmed down when Sakura comforted him. 'Why does it feel so good when she says stuff like that? Why do I like it when she looks at me with those eyes? Why do I feel tingly every time she touches me? What is this feeling?' Sasuke thought silently while Sakura proceeded with the treatment.

"Okay Naruto you can let go now. Sasuke I'm done you can turn over now." Sakura comforted again.

Sasuke got up and sat at the couch next to Naruto.

"Naruto are you hurt? Do you have any injuries or wounds?" Sakura worriedly asked while sitting in the seat across from Naruto.

"Haha! No Sakura I'm fine. Wow Sakura you've gotten prettier! You probably have fan boys!" Naruto cheerfully laughed.

"Aw. Thanks Naruto, and yes they do get annoying every once and awhile." Sakura happily said.

Then thunder could be heard, and in a flash it started raining really hard. You could barely see outside.

"Man. Now how am I going to get home!" Naruto pouted.

Sakura hesiated. Sasuke noticed this. "You guys can stay here tonight. I'll go make your beds."

"Thanks Sakura!" Thanked Naruto.

Sasuke just looked at Sakura suspiciously. 'Why is she acting so weird? Does she still love me? It doesn't seem like it. Well I've gotta figure out.' Sasuke thought.

Sakura got up and was going to her closet to get the make-shift beds but then Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist when she passed by him. Sakura turned around. She looked worried.

"Sakura what are you hiding? It feels like your hiding something really important. I can feel your tension." Sasuke stated.

'Damn' Sakura thought.

"I'm not hiding anything what makes you think that?" Sakura forced out a smile. She wrenched her wrist out of his grasp. "I'll go make your beds." She said again.

"Sakura. Where is the bathroom?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, it's down the hall take a left, and then a right. There's a sign on the door that says bathroom." Sakura informed.

"Hn.." Sasuke got up and went in that direction. When Sakura and Naruto were out of site, he went in the room that he sensed chakara in. It was Sakura's room. Sasuke locked the door, and let himself wander the room. He stopped when he saw a figure lying in Sakura's bed.

'Who's in Sakura's bed?' Sasuke thought.

He imediately appeared in front of the figure. He recognized the figure as a young boy.

'Sakura's an only child. Is this her son?'

He turned the young boy around only to growl at what he saw. The boy had black hair just like Sasuke's, he had green eyes, but the thing that made Sasuke really mad was that this young boy looked just like Itachi!

Sasuke very low rumble left Sasuke's mouth.

'Is this Sakura's son? Is Itachi the god damn fuckin father? Didn't I kill that bastard!' Sasuke thought. He unconsciously let out a fierce deadly growl.

Sasuke picked the kid up in his arms gently and he rushed out of the room and he went into the room where Naruto and Sakura were talking.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THE FATHER SAKURA!!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura while pointing at the sleeping child in his arms.

"Sakura who is that?" Naruto asked obviously shocked.

"Aiko! Sasuke give me Aiko!" Sakura got up and ran to Sasuke and took Aiko from Sasuke.

"Tell. Me. Who. Is. The. Father." Sasuke said with clenched teeth.

"Sasuke, Naruto, this is my son Aiko. I can't tell who the father is not yet. You have to understand please. He's watching right now. That dangerous man is watching us! So please help me protect Aiko! He was the one who was always their for me when you guys left me all alone....." Sakura's worried voice softened into a whisper.

"What about your parents?" Naruto asked.

"They died the next day you guys left." Sakura started to cry. She feel on the ground holding Aiko. She was protectively covering Aiko with her body from any danger, then she started choking sobs, that woke up Aiko.

"Mommy? MOMMY! Are you okay? Don't cry! I'm here." Aiko comforted Sakura. Sakura hugged Aiko, and Aiko hugged her back after a few seconds.

"Who are you guys and why are you here?" Aiko asked curiously. Naruto and Sasuke were both shocked by the young child's brave behavior.

"Aiko, their my teamates. They came back just a few hours ago." Sakura said while she was sobbing.

"Oh. So the one with yellow hair is Uncle Naruto, and the one with black hair is Uncle Sasuke." Young Aiko stated.

"Yup. You're right honey." Sakura told him.

"Hey mommy why does that man in black have the same hair as me?" Aiko whispered to Sakura.

Sakura giggled. "Ah Aiko. I don't know. He probably likes his hair like that."

"Oh okay." Aiko smiled.

Sakura smiled back.

Naruto and Sasuke both watched their old teammate talk to her son. Naruto felt happy for her but, he also felt worried. Sasuke felt something he never felt before.......It's called jealousy. He also felt protective at that moment because of what Sakura had said.

_Mini flashback._

_"He's watching right now. That dangerous man is watching us!" Sakura had said._

_End of Mini Flashback._

Sasuke growled and grabbed Naruto arm.

"Teme! What are you doing!" Naruto fiercely said.

Sasuke dragged him to the room Sakura set up their make shift beds.

"Dobe. Get the make-shift beds and set them up in Sakura's room now. If you want to help Sakura then do it, and complain." Sasuke ordered.

"Fine teme. Geez calm down." Naruto obediently said.

"Hn. Just shut up and do it." Sasuke was in no mood to talk. All he wanted to do was get Sakura and Aiko to safety. Sasuke went back to the room where Sakura and Aiko were. Aiko was asleep on Sakura's lap and Sakura was running her hands through his silky hair.

"Sakura if you want to keep yourself and Aiko safe go in your damn room now." Sasuke told her.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said when she passed by him she gave him a hug. Sasuke blushed a bit. Now, Sasuke's heart hurt. He clenched that area with his hand and after a few seconds he brushed that pain away.

'I thought when I got back to konoha. Sakura would be their to comfort me, and love me the way she did before. Now I feel so hurt, so betrayed. I need Sakura to tell me the truth soon.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke went into Sakura's room and saw that Sakura and Aiko were already sound asleep in Sakura's bed. He stared in awe until an annoying voice intruded his sweet thoughts.

"Teme. Go to sleep. Your exhausted I can tell. Sakura will tell us the everything tomorrow morning. Okay teme. So just relax." Naruto told the sleepy Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sasuke crawled into his make shift bed and went to sleep. The last thought he heard was.............

'I think I'm in love with Sakura....'

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 2 is done! I think I made it sound retarted. Well here it is hope you guys like it! You know that button down there is does something special? It's magical. It makes me happy which makes me want to update faster. So Review PLEASE!!! **

**-PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover  
**


	3. The long event filled walk!

**Thanks for the Reviews Guys! You know it helps alot! Well Itachi was in the last chapter...Some people thought he was dead. Ok so, Sasuke _thinks_ he killed Itachi when he actually didn't. He killed some dude that Itachi put a jutsu on. So yeah. Well like I always say.............ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Long Event Filled Walk!  
**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke, Sakura, Aiko, and Naruto are all asleep in Sakura's room.

Sasuke is stirring in his sleep which he never does unless he's dreaming about the Uchiha Massacre.....But you know what's weird? It's **not** about the Uchiha Massacre.

_Sasuke's Dream or should I say Nightmare._

_"Where am I?" Sasuke asked himself. _

_Sasuke walked up the cracked and bloody steps. He went all the way up to the burnt, ravished doors. _

_"AIKO!!!!! ITACHI STOP!!!!!!!!" Someone was desperately screaming for **Itachi **to stop whatever he was doing to poor **Aiko.**_

_'Itachi? Aiko? SAKURA'S THE ONE SCREAMING!!!' Sasuke realized this and jerked the door open and sprinted to the room where he heard Sakura screaming, and sobbing. _

_'Sakura! What hell is going on?' Sasuke thought harshly curious of what's going on. _

_"AHHHHH! AIKO!!!! ITACHI STOP!! LET HIM FUCKING GO!!! AHHHH!! *Sakura roughly takes in deep breath* AIKO!!! HOLD ON!!!!! DON"T WORRY THE BLEEDING'S GOING TO STO-FUCKING STOP TOUCHING HIM ITACHI YOU BASTARD!!!! STOP!!!!" Sakura was yelling at the top of her lungs. _

_"SAKURA!!!" Sasuke hollered as loud as he could. He thursted open the mysterious door and let himself in only to lay his upon a bloody beaten up Sakura, which was being held by a clone of....Itachi! _

_"SASUKEE!! STOP ITACHI!! HE *Sakura gets punched in the stomach by the clone* has Aiko....." Sakura flopped in the clones arms. _

_"Heh. Konoichi you die already?" Itachi's clone snickered._

_"MOMMY!!!! HELP!!!! AHHHHHHHH!" Aiko screams. He screams a scream known as the scream of death. Aiko's dead. Sakura's dead. What's left? Me. _

_"Foolish little brother. No one loves you or likes you. You're a traitor. I killed all the people that every loved you. Heh. Now you're alone again." Itachi laughed. _

_End of Sasuke's Nightmare._

"SAKURA!!!" a cry escaped the raven haired mans mouth as he jerked awake, jumping up in a sitting position with his hand reached out in front of him. (The same thing that happened to Sakura in the first chapter!!!) Sasuke was shaking he was shaking so furiously that you could feel the floor vibrate a bit.

"S-sasuke? Are you alright?" Sakura was sitting up on her bed. She had that look of worry on her face again.

"S-s-sakura? W-where's Aiko?" Sasuke asked. He was still a little shaken up by the nightmare. Sakura got up and sat next to Sasuke on his make-shift bed.

"Um. Sasuke he's still sleeping. Why? Is something wrong?" A concerned Sakura asked.

Sasuke abruptly hugged Sakura in a swift movement. Sakura's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe the fact that Sasuke was hugging _her._

'_S-sasuke?' _Sakura thought while she worried even more now.

"Sakura. Please don't leave. Don't ever leave me." Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was _feeling _way too much. Sasuke's heart throbbed. Sasuke clutched onto his shirt again. His heart hurt. A lot. Sakura was frozen in her spot.

'Did. Did he just ask me not to leave him??' Sakura wondered.

Sakura pulled Sasuke's chin up so she could look at his face. Sakura smiled her real smile. The one full with happiness, and care.

"Sasuke. I won't ever leave you. Don't ever worry about that. Okay?" Sakura gently said.

Sasuke felt relieved. That Sakura wasn't dead, and that Itachi wasn't alive.

"Hn. Sakura? Please tell me what happened when me and the dobe left." Sasuke asked.

Sakura hesitated. "Um. Sasuke can I tell you when I'm ready? It hurts way too much..." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke was shocked. '_What happened back then that hurt her so much?' _Sasuke wondered.

"Fine. Goodnight Sasuke." Sakura quickly pecked Sasuke on the cheek and went back to bed.

Sasuke furiously blushed and turned his gaze away from Sakura so she couldn't see the blush on his face.

"Hn." Sasuke Hn'ed, and went back to sleep.

* * *

The rays of light flashed onto Sakura's face. She slowly opened her eyes to see the new morning sun. She turned around in her sheets and softly groaned. Slumber was about to take over until she heard raucous outside of her room. Her eyes lazily stared at the now open door, with the new comer coming inside.

"Good Morning Mommy!" Greeted an excited Aiko.

Sakura smiled warmly. "Good Morning Aiko." Sakura idly said. Sakura got up from her bed, and changed into a tank-top, and some shorts.

"Aiko, you wanna go for a walk?" Sakura asked.

"Sure Mommy! But aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Aiko cutely asked.

"No. Not now, maybe after my walk." Sakura said.

"Okay!" Aiko ran to go get his shoes on.

Sakura than went outside to check out the weather. She stared up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. She didn't notice that Sasuke was sitting on a branch in a tree. He was staring at her. He couldn't believe that he had a dream similar to the one he use to have. (the one when Itachi kills his parents and the clan.) He loved the way she looked so peaceful. He jumped down the tree and landed in front of her.

"Where you goin Sakura?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Sakura squealed softly, slightly startled by Sasuke sudden appearance.

"God Sasuke don't scare me like that." Sakura said shakily.

"Sakura I said where are you going?" Sasuke stated slightly annoyed.

"Oh. Me and Aiko are going for a walk around konoha. You wanna come?" Sakura sweetly asked.

"Hn. Fine. The dobe is still knocked out." Sasuke said.

"Oh did you guys spare this morning?" Sakura said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

Aiko came running out of the house. He smiled cutely. "Mommy I'm ready! Oh, Hi Uncle Sasuke! Are you coming too?" Aiko asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah. Aiko. I'm coming too." Sasuke stated.

Then they setted off for their morning walk. Sasuke and Sakura didn't talk that much on their walk. Only Aiko made little statements. When they got in the village everyone was staring at Sakura, and Sasuke. Then all of a sudden they were surrounded by a mob of people.

"SAKURA!! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!!" Yelled a fanboy.

"NO SAKURA GO OUT WITH ME!" Yelled another fanboy.

Sasuke was irritated, and shocked at the same time.

'Sakura has fanboy's? Never thought of that.' Sasuke thought.

**'Sasuke make your move! Kiss her or something! You're going to lose her to some fanboy!!! Better make a move!' Said inner Sasuke.**

'Your back huh? So she isn't into fanboy's . I know she isn't.'

**'Yeah right. You know she might like some of the guys. You never know!!!' Said inner Sasuke.**

'Whatever. I'll just kiss her. You happy now asshole?' Sasuke thought.

**'HELL YES!! SASUKE'S HORMONES ARE KICKING IN!!!!! FINALLY!!! SASUKE MIGHT FINALLY GET LAID!!! WOOO-'**

Sasuke mentally slapped his inner self. 'Shut up or I won't do it.'

**'FINE!! INNER PERVERTED SASUKE IS OUT!! MISSION KICK IN SASUKE'S HORMONES ACCOMPLISHED!!!'**

'Yeah, Yeah. Just shut-up.'

Sakura looked worried. Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Sasuke please pretend to be my boyfriend for now! Please. These fanboy's will follow me around all day, and stalk me because they think that they have a ch-" Sasuke stopped Sakura by kissing her. Sakura's eyes grew wide.

'Sasuke..He's Kissing me?' Sakura thought.

He kissed her for a good minute or two. Sakura was way too shocked to respond. When Sasuke pulled back he glared at the fanboy's who were frozen in their spot.

"Hey you bastards. Stay away from my girlfriend, or I'll beat you to a pulp. Assholes. Come on Sakura, Aiko. Let's go." Sasuke grabbed both Sakura and Aiko's hands. He picked up Aiko in his arms and pulled Sakura along. Sakura was way too dazed out to notice where Sasuke was taking her.

"S-sasuke why. Why did you kiss me?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura. Look where we are." Sasuke said, ignoring Sakura's question. Sasuke took Sakura to the most beautiful cherry blossom tree, that just bloomed. The cherry blossom tree was right next a sparkling river. Sakura was taken aback.

"S-sasuke. Wow! What a sight! How did you find it?" Sakura happily said while running to the cherry blossom tree. She went to the cherry blossom tree and took out a cherry blossom and put it in her hair and ran to the river and sat by the river, with Sasuke and Aiko tailing behind her.

"Wow! Mommy can I go in the water?" Aiko asked.

"Um. Aiko take off your shirt. Then you can go in." Sakura said while helping Aiko get out of his shirt.

"Yay! Thanks Mommy!" Aiko excitedly said, and ran off into the water when he got his shirt off.

Sakura chuckled. "Your Welcome honey!" Sakura gently yelled back at Aiko when he went into the river. Sasuke came and sat by Sakura.

"So when did you start to get fanboy's?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was taken aback by the question.

"Well. I got fanboy's after I became a chunnin. They get on my nerves alot! Especially when I work at the hospital and have male patients!" Sakura shuddered.

Sasuke felt a connection towards Sakura at that moment. He loved the way she was smiling warmly at everything. Sasuke smiled back.

"Mommy! Uncle Sasuke! You guys come in too!" Aiko yelled at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked.

"Wanna go?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. You?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Sakura gently said and got up and ran into the water. Sasuke followed once he took off his shirt. Aiko and Sakura were splashing water onto each other. They were so busy laughing and splashing each other they didn't notice that Sasuke was underwater and about to launch at both of them.

"Hahaha! Aiko!!" Sakura happily laughed. "Aik-" Sakura was stopped when Sasuke pulled Sakura under and kissed her.

'Sasuke? He's kissing me again?' Sakura thought. This time Sakura wounded her hands in Sasuke's hair while he had his on her waist. She wasted no time in responding this time. They kept on kissing until they needed air. Aiko was laughing crazily because he just scared Sasuke by jumping on his back when Sasuke was getting air. Sakura started to crack up.

"S-sasuke!! A-aiko just scared you!!!" Sakura said while laughing her head off.

Sasuke smirked. "Good one Aiko." Sasuke said.

"Aiko go get your shirt on. We'll be there in just a sec." Sakura said to Aiko.

"Okay!" Aiko cutely said. When Aiko was out of the water, Sakura looked at Sasuke who still had his arms around her waist.

"Sasuke. Why did you kiss me again? Please answer me this time?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Maybe I just like your lips." Sasuke said while he got out of the water leaving a very shocked Sakura in the water.

'Hn. Maybe I just like your lips? Does Sasuke have a crush on me?' Sakura thought as she blushed a deep shade of red.

Sakura got out of the water and Sasuke pulled Sakura along. It was almost time for lunch. Once they got out of their special place. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"You wanna get lunch? Aiko says he's hungry." Sasuke asked.

"Aiko. Are you hungry? Let's go home and I'll make lunch." Sakura said.

Aiko pouted. "Mommy you don't remember. We still have to go buy the groceries. Let's eat out today! Uncle Sasuke said its okay." Aiko said.

Sakura thought about it. "Fine. Only if we bring some ramen back for Naruto." Sakura said.

Aiko laughed. "Of course Mommy!!" Aiko said.

Sakura smiled. Sakura missed the way Sasuke gave her a warm smile.

"Fine let's go to Ichiraku." Sasuke said.

"Okay!" Sakura and Aiko both said together.

They got to Ichiraku and ordered ramen. Aiko was eating happily. Sakura was looking down at her untouched food. Sasuke was watching her. He was concerned.

**'Hey Sasuke comfort her! Ask her what's wrong. Don't be a heartless jerk!!' Inner Sasuke said.**

'Shut up. I'm not a heartless jerk!! I'm going to ask her soon.' Sasuke thought.

**'NO NOW!!!!' Inner Sasuke screamed.**

'GOD FINE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He touched her hand, and she flinched. She had a painful look in her eyes.

"Sakura tell me what's wrong." Sasuke said while he clasped both of his hands around Sakura's. Sakura looked like she was at the verge of tears. Sakura let out a small whimper.

"S-sasuke. I think I'm ready to tell you what's going on. I want Naruto to be here too. Okay." Sakura shakily said.

"Okay Sakura. Eat something though." Sasuke sweetly said. Sakura looked back up at Sasuke and smiled at him, which turned Sasuke on. So to control himself he quickly pecked Sakura on the lips. Sakura's smile just got wider when he did that. They all ate in silence. Sasuke paid and then they went back home. Aiko ran and punched Naruto.

"Uncle Naruto! I'm going to beat you one day!!! I know I am!!" Aiko was determined. "I'm going to protect Mommy from everyone!!" Aiko proudly said.

Sakura smile. Naruto had a smug smile on his face. Naruto scrunched down onto his legs so he could be at Aiko's level. He put his hand in Aiko's hair and tussled his hair.

"One day you will Aiko." Naruto said.

Aiko smiled and ran to his room. "Mommy I'm going to get my clothes!" Aiko said.

"Okay I'm coming!" Sakura said.

"Sakura you going to tell us now." Sasuke and Naruto both said together.

"Damn. Let me give Aiko a bath then I'll tell you guys. Okay." Sakura while going to the bathroom where Aiko was.

"Fine." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Oh Naruto we brought you some ramen so eat up! It's from Ichiraku!" Sakura yelled from the bathroom.

"RAMEN!! RAMENNNNNNNNN! YAYYY! THANK YOU SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled in joy.

Sasuke punched Naruto on the head. "Shut up dobe."

"TEME!" Naruto yelled.

Then Sasuke just left to Sakura's room to go take a nap. Naruto just shut-up and sat down and ate his ramen. Sakura's giving Aiko a bath.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

* * *

**IT was a crappy ending. I was in a hurry, So anyways....CHAPTER 3 IS DONE!!! Hope you guys like. You know I love reviews! So please READ AND REVIEW!!! In the next chapter Sakura's is going to tell Sasuke and Naruto the truth!!! Can't wait!!**

**-PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover!!**

**=]**

**REVIEW!!  
**


	4. The Past Is Reveiled!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the very late update! I'm also sorry for my bad grammar. Oh and just so you guys know. I really like Itachi so I'm not like an Itachi hater. Evil Itachi just fits in this story."Sasuke and Itachi Fan" helped me with this chapter! So this is dedicated to "Sasuke and Itachi Fan"!Oh by the way guys this chapter has some lemon in it so it's for all the perverts out there!**** Well anyways hope you like it! R&R! **

**-PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover**

* * *

"S-sakura. Aiko...don't die...grrr..Itachi!" Sasuke growled as he woke up from his sleep. 'Damn. I had the same dream like last time. I won't ever let that happen to them.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke got up and went to the door. 'I wonder when Sakura's going to tell me what's going on?' Sasuke thought.

He went to the living room and found Naruto and Sakura sitting there. Naruto didn't have that goofy look on his face as usual. This time it was actually serious. Sakura looked really worried. She looked like she would start crying any second now.

"Sasuke. Sit down. I'm ready to tell you guys everything." Sakura said. She felt like she was going to break any second now.

Sasuke listened and took a seat next to Sakura. He was relieved that he will finally what's been going on with Sakura.

"G-guys. Well you know Aiko's my son. The father is..t-the father is.." Sakura was having trouble telling them who the father was.

"Okay you know what I'll just start from the beginning when you guys left. That's when everything started." Sakura said. Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

**_Beginning of Flashback_**

_Sakura watched her teammate a fellow friends leave Konoha to bring Sasuke back. She dropped Rock Lee off at Guy sensei's, and then proceeded to go the hokage's office. It was getting late. The sky was already dark, and the stars came out from their hiding holes. Sakura kept walking. Apparently the roads were barren. _

_'Gosh. Where is everybody? Well of course it would be empty. It's really late.' Sakura thought. She kept walking until she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw no one. _

_'Why do I feel like I'm being watched?' Sakura thought. _

_She started to walk a little faster. She then heard a branch break. She started to run. She ran, and ran, and ran, but she felt like she was getting nowhere closer to the Hokage's Tower. She stopped. _

_"Kai Release!" Sakura said. She was under a Genjutsu. She wasn't in Konoha. She was in the middle of a forest. She turned around with all her courage. _

_"W-who's there? Come o-out. I know your f-following me." Sakura said shakingly. Then all of sudden a body came out. Sakura couldn't tell who it was because her stalker was in the shadows. Her stalker started to clap constantly. _

_"Ah. My cherry blossom you're very good at detecting Genjutsu. Mhm. So why you out here this late my blossom?" The stalker chuckled._

_"Didn't you hear what I said? Who are you?" Sakura demanded. Her stalker came out from the shadows. Sakura gasped in fear. _

_"Oh it's me. Your Sasuke's older brother. Itachi. Konoichi you have to listen to me or I will kill all of your friends and even you're precious Sasuke." Itachi said with no emotion at all. He started to play with Sakura's hair. Sakura froze. Her breathing got heavy. _

_"O-okay. I'll do anything for you. Just don't hurt anyone. Please." Sakura begged the older Uchiha. _

_"You're very smart Konoichi. If you disagreed I would have had Kisame kill all of your friends. Very smart of you." Itachi said now picking up Sakura and putting her on his back. Sakura didn't do anything to stop him._

_"Now I'm going to take you to my hideout and you will do anything and everything I say. If you don't then I will kill anyone precious to you." Itachi said without mercy. He then knocked her out with his Tsukuyomi._

_Itachi took Sakura into the depth of the forest. He went in the wooden cabin in the middle of the forest. He went inside a room that had a twin size bed and layed Sakura there. Itachi made a hand sign, and closed his eyes._

_"Release!" Itachi said. _

_Sakura then woke up. She sat up and started to panic. She was in a room alone with an S-class criminal Itachi Uchiha. He just kidnapped her, and took her to an unknown place._

_"Where did you take me?" Sakura asked. Itachi sat next to Sakura._

_"Ah. Konoichi. You're going to stay here for awhile and if you try to leave. You know the consequences. You're also going to be watched by an Akatsuki member. So try to escape because you'll never make it." Itachi said._

_"Okay. For how long are you going to keep me here?" Sakura asked. She obviously still panicking._

_"As long as I want." Itachi said. Sakura began to grow scared. She started to tear up a little she was remembering the past. Her past. The times with team 7, and the rookie nine._

_"W-will I be able to leave this place?" Sakura said with tears trailing down her cheek. _

_"Only with me or in disguise." Itachi said. "Now go to sleep, or should I force to go to sleep." Itachi said._

_"Okay." Sakura said and turned on to her side, and fell asleep, dreaming about her joyful village, and her lovely friends, and teammates. _

**_3 years later.._**

_Sakura was sitting in a chair at Itachi's hideout. She was now 15 years old. She has met nowbody but Itachi's friends, who are connected to Akatsuki. She got up and went to her room and started to think of Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi again. Then she heard the door open and that broke her train of thoughts. _

_"Sakura." Itachi asked. Searching for Sakura. _

_"What." Sakura said getting up and going to Itachi. She looked pissed. Over the years Sakura learned that Itachi wasn't going to kill her. So she began to be really cruel to him, and oddly he didn't mind._

_"Get inside that room bitch." Itachi growled. Sakura was kind of shocked because Itachi never called her bitch before. Maybe something happened._

_"Fine asshole." Sakura growled back, and went inside the room. Itachi came in and closed the door. _

_"Ah. Konoichi. Today and from now on you're my toy. Only my toy. You've grown up well. So now, I'm going to use you and you better obey, or you know it's the end for everyone you love bitch." Itachi said. He had a glint of lust in his eyes. _

_'Holy shit. Am I about to lose my virginity?' Sakura asked herself. 'Why is he acting different? He never acts like this unless he....that's it he met Sasuke!' Sakura thought. She also learned that Itachi is only cruel to her when anyone talks about Sasuke, or if he met Sasuke in person, which happened a few times. _

_"Now take off your clothes or do you want me to do it for you?" Itachi snarled. _

_"Why?" Sakura said. She might look like she was calm but she was panicking. 'I don't want to have sex right now! I want to have sex with someone I love not with some dude who kidnapped me! Oh god I hope he doesn't want to have sex! I hope!' Sakura thought._

**_Start of Mini Lemon_**

_"Because bitch. I want a child, and you're going to give me one!" Itachi yelled. He took off his pants and shirt and continued to move towards Sakura. He pulled her up pulled her shorts down, and ripped her shirt and bra off._

_"Ahhh! NO STOP!!! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX!!! AHH! STOP!!! ITACHI STOP!!!" Sakura screamed while trying to cover herself. _

_"No bitch. Tonight you're all mine. I said I wanted a child so fucking give me one!" Itachi fiercely said, and then teared Sakura's panties off. He then entered himself in her. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AH-" Sakura kept screaming but Itachi shut her up by kissing her deeply. Itachi massaged Sakura's chest and proceeded entering her faster and harder every time. He kept pumping himself in for straight 2 hours. He finally stopped. He looked at Sakura, she was sobbing into her knees. She scrunched herself up in a ball and kept on sobbing. _

**_End of Mini Lemon_**

_"Konoichi. When you're pregnant. You will have the baby. If you kill yourself or the baby then I will kill everyone you know. Got that Konoichi?" Itachi demanded an answer._

_"F-f-fine." Sakura said between sobs. Itachi got up and went into the bathroom. He came out with a box in his hand. He threw it at Sakura, and then got dressed and left. _

_'Pregnancy test? I'm going to need it.' Sakura thought as she got up and found clothes to wear. 'Damn. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi. I miss you guys so much....' Sakura thought._

**_10 months later..._**

_Itachi was in his room and Sakura was in the kitchen. Sakura was just watching some random show, when she felt a huge pain. _

_"AHHHHHH! My water just broke!! Ahh!" Sakura screamed. Itachi calmly walked over and examined Sakura. He saw she was at the verge of birth and he then picked her up and took her to the hospital in less than 1 minute. _

_"Hey doc. Get her she's about to give birth." Itachi peacefully said. The doctors rushed over and took Sakura to the emergency room where Sakura gave birth to a baby boy. _

_Sakura felt so happy for giving birth to such a wonderful child. 'Wow. He really is cute. I already love so much. I won't let anything happen to him ever.' Sakura thought. Sakura kept cradling her new born in her arms. She was smiling at the way his chest rose up when he took a deep breath and then watched it go down. Sakura felt very happy until the door opened to reveal a bastard. _

_"Itachi." Sakura growled. She held her baby boy closer and tighter. Protecting him from anything and everything. _

_"So it's a baby boy. Huh. I'm going to let you and your child leave to konoha. You can live your worthless life all you want. All I ask is that you don't tell anyone who the father is and that you don't let this child drag the Uchiha name down." Itachi said. He was emotionless. He didn't even care he was now a father. That made Sakura mad, but she ignored that because Itachi just said that she can go back to her home village. _

_"R-really? Will you leave me and my son alone, from now on?" Sakura asked. _

_"Yes I will leave **our **son alone, but you I will visit you from time to time." Itachi said. "For my own personal reasons." Itachi then left. _

_Sakura looked down at her new born. "We're free honey. I love you. Aiko. Yeah I like that name." Sakura said. Itachi came at the door again. He dropped a bunch of bags, next to Sakura. _

_"All of your belongings." Itachi said. "Till we meet again Konoichi." Itachi said then he disappeared into thin air. _

**_2 days later_**

_Sakura dressed Aiko in a black blanket. She got ready herself too, and then Aiko and Sakura left for their journey back to konoha. Sakura ran through the forest as fast as she could. She kept running and running until she reached the gates of konoha. That was when she stopped and walked as calm as she could. There at the gates were two chunnin shinobi's. _

_"Haruno Sakura? You've returned!" The shinobi said with joy. _

_"Yes it's me Haruno Sakura. Now I'm going to go to the Hokage's Tower. Okay? So see you guys later." Sakura happily said. _

_"As you wish." The chunnin Shinobi said. _

_Sakura ran as fast as she could to the Hokage's Tower. She reached the door that lead to the place where Tsunade was. She knocked on the door twice. _

_"Come in." Tsunade said. Sakura opened the door. Tsunade dropped her tea and ran to Sakura and gave her a big hug. Sakura then pushed the hokage away, because she was squishing Aiko._

_"Sakura! Where have you been! All this time!! I was so worried! Wha-Who is this child? Wait he looks just like you! Sakura Haruno is this your child?" Tsunade asked. _

_"Yes Tsunade this is my child. I was kidnapped 4 years ago and then raped 3 years ago. I'm sorry I can't tell you who did this or the village will be in danger. I'm very sorry Tsunade. I please beg of you to not bring this forth anymore. When the time comes I will tell you everything." Sakura said and then bowed to Tsuande. _

_"The village will be in danger. Then Sakura your orders are to go home and get some rest. Then you will report here and start your training. Don't worry you can bring your child with you." Tsuande said._

_"Um Tsuande his name is Aiko." Sakura said._

_"Hmm. Yes bring Aiko with you tomorrow. You will start your training." Tsunade said._

_"Yes thank you Tsuande." Sakura said and then left. She went home, and layed in her bed. 'My life has changed forever.' Sakura thought. She looked over at sleeping Aiko. 'It has its good and bad. I wonder what will happen soon.' Sakura thought. Then she fell asleep._

_Sakura trained with Tsuande and became the best in the village. She also kept getting visited by Itachi, she became his monthly sex toy. Aiko was the best genin at the academy. Aiko was growing up to be the best. All of these Sakura waited for Sasuke and Naruto but they never returned. All of these events lead to the day both Sasuke and Naruto returned to konoha, and to Sakura's life._

**_End of Flashback _**

Sasuke's hands were in a tight ball. Naruto looked like he was about to burst out screaming. Sakura was crying her heart out.

"So Itachi is the father. He is the one who ruined my life. He gave me only one thing that I'm actually happy with. Aiko." Sakura said.

Sasuke got up. "What the fuck! I thought I killed that bastard! Now he's going to get it. I'm going to kill Itachi until he's cut into little tiny pieces!" Sasuke yelled out angrily.

Sasuke ran to the door and ran out. He heard Sakura scream for Sasuke to come back, but he just wanted to kill Itachi for giving Sakura so much pain. He was going to kill Itachi.

"TEME!!!!" Naruto yelled. "TEME!!! COME BACK!! WAIT A SECOND!!!!!" Naruto kept on screaming, and then two voices made him stop.

"Uncle Sasuke wait up!! Where are you going?" Aiko yelled.

"SASUKE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!!! Sakura screamed.

Sasuke stopped. 'What should I do? I don't want to leave Sakura again, but I have to go kill the bastard once and for all!" Sasuke thought.

TBC

* * *

**YAY! I finished Chapter 4! Hoped you liked it! In the next chappie Sasuke decides if he's going to stay or leave. So wait until next time. R&R!!! **

**-PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover =]  
**


End file.
